Sing me to sleep
by RavenLeFaeBowie
Summary: She loves him so deeply, a love that stands the test of time. But she is so tired...she just wants to sleep. (possible trigger? Putting this here just in case) ((Tip: Listen to "Asleep" by Emily Browning ))


She drew the comb through her silken locks one last time, arranging her hair in a loose but perfect style.  
A soft smile graced her lips as she looked in the mirror, drawing the delicately perfumed powder puff over her soft skin.  
The faintest hint of makeup, and just a touch of colour to her lush lips. _Just the way he liked it_.

She stood, taking the small golden pendant from its resting place upon her vanity, and fastened the thin chain around her neck.

Snuffing the candles, she gracefully approached her bed, the cool silk of her nightgown leaving the faintest of goosebumbs as it slid over her skin, trailing along the polished floor behind her.  
A true Goddess, he had called her when he fisrt laid eyes on the garment she had spent all day shopping for. She loved to surprise him.

A warm fire crackled in the background, the flickering flames illuminating the room, sending shadows dancing agross the emerald green walls.

She stood before the nightstand, inlaid with gold, matching the rest of room's theme. _His colours._  
Taking a small vial, she uncorked it, tipping the luminescent blue liquid into her glass. A second vial followed, turning the contents a vibrant lilac.  
She swirled the glass, placing it back on the nightstand before slipping between the warm emerald sheets.

She sighed, watching the flames lick at the iron grate of the fireplace as they slowly consumed the wooden logs, her mind lost in a thousand thoughts.  
Reaching up, she played with her necklace. She smiled as her fingers traced the intricate patterns, _his symbol_. She had been so happy when he presented her with it...it seemed such a distant time ago..

 _They had both been so quiet, so reserved, when they first met. Neither one seemed to notice the other...too interested in their studies and literature._  
 _They were similar in so many ways, it was quite funny when you thought about it._  
 _Eventually, they had been introduced by Queen Frigga, and though reluctant at first, the pair had become close. Moving beyond a simple companionship._

 _She had so many hopes, so many dreams for their future together. And he had shared in those dreams...for a while._  
 _But something had changed, what she did not know, but she could see it, no matter how he tried to hide it from her._  
 _She desperately wished she knew what troubled him so, to know how she could help him, to ease his mind...but she loved and respected him too much to pry into his personal matters._

 _Soon he began to pull away. She knew he still loved her, no matter how hard he tried to convince her didn't. She just couldn't understand why he tried to push her away._

The snapping of embers brought her from her thoughts. Taking the glass, she swirled the contents once more, adding a third vial - the liquid glowing red.

~~~~  
 _She still cared for him, even after what he'd done. She'd waited, had searched. Every day she had visited Heimdall, hopefull of some news, an inkling of hope that he may be found._  
 _For years, what seemed like a lifetime, she had waited, refusing to mourn with the others, for she knew he was still out there somewhere._

 _They had thought her mad, delusional! When she professed her feelings for him, even after the events that followed his return. After the crimes on Midgard that lead to his imprisonment._  
 _They pittied her, continuing to love a fallen Prince, a criminal, a monster._  
 _But she knew that there was something more...something had happened...she had hoped he would confide in her, if no-one else._  
 _So she had continued to visit him. Dismissing his orders for her to leave._  
 _She would spend hours by his cell, ignoring the lude and venomous calls and threats from the scum that occupied the surrounding cells._  
 _For two years she had continued to visit him, slowly peeling back the cold layers of hatred and spite to recover the man she loved._

She raised the glass to her lips, taking a tentative sip of the concoction. It was sweet, like fresh cut flowers.  
She had been so restless. Unable to find peace, unable to slow the thoughts that plagued her mind, the memories and images that continued to play over and over.

 _Sleep_ , the apothecary had said. A long and deep sleep, _guaranteed to be successful_.  
She drained the liquid, placing the glass aside as she settled in the large bed.

~~~~  
 _They passed the time with idle talk, games of chess and sharing literature, just like old times. Frigga had managed to provide him with a few luxures and comforts in his cell...he was still a Prince after all._

 _He still tried to convince her to leave. Asked her why she continued to visit, how she could still bear to look at him after all he'd done. Told her to move on and find a better man, a better life._  
 _She would dismiss it with a loving smile. Did he really have to ask her why she stayed?_  
 _But something changed again...soon he became cold and unresponsive._  
 _She tried to talk to him, but he froze her out. Became vicous even._

 _After Frigga's death, she had desperately wanted to see him, to hold and comfort him...but she knew to leave him be._  
 _It was inevitable that he would want revenge against the Dark Elves who murdered his mother._  
 _And so, again, she waited for his return._

A tear rolled down her cheek. Queen Frigga...how she missed her. She had known about their relationship from the start, even when they tried to conceal it.  
She had given her blessings, said the two were perfect for each other. And had comforted her when he was lost.

She stiffled a yawn, shifting to a comfortable position.

 _sing me to sleep_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _I'm tired and I_  
 _want to go to bed_

A weight pressed into the mattress beside her.  
Cool fingers caressed her cheek as the owner began to hum a soft melody.

 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _And then leave me alone._

She sighed, her limbs feeling heavy..  
Her eyes fluttered...she could barely keep them open.

 _Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
 _'Cause I will be gone..._

She smiled at the blurry silhouette beside her as he gently traced the curve of her jaw.  
"Loki.." she whispered..

 _Don't feel bad for me_  
 _I want you to know_

He smiled, that smile that made her melt each time she saw it. Her heart fluttered as she watched him, eyelashes wet and glistening in the soft firelight.

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_  
 _I will feel so glad to go_

He continued to hum, caressing her face and softly humming, as has he had many times before..  
She let out a deep sigh...finding it harder and harder to stay awake now...slowly slipping off.

 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Sing me to sleep_

The bed shifted slightly, but it didn't bother her...her breathing becoming deeper and rhythmic.  
He looked down at her, stroking her arm.

 _I don't want to wake up_  
 _On my own anymore_

 _She couldn't believe it...she wouldn't!_  
 _It couldn't be true! Lies!_  
 _He was lying! Thor had to be lying!_  
 _Damn him! Damn them all!_

 _Sing to me_  
 _Sing to me_  
 _I don't want to wake up_  
 _On my own anymore_

 _It was just like before..he was still alive!_  
 _She knew it, he had to be! She could feel it!_

 _Don't feel bad for me_  
 _I want you to know_  
 _Deep in the cell of my heart_  
 _I really want to go_

A warm smile graced her lips as she looked into his emerald eyes.

 _Sing me to sleep.._  
 _sing me to sleep..._

His image fading in a shimmer of green as her vision slowly darkened.

 _There is another world_  
 _There is a better world_

She would be with him again, even if she had to leave this world behind.

 _Well, there must be_  
 _there must be..._

 _"You will sleep, my dear, the sleep of ages" the robed dealer had said, handing her the three vials;_ _a greedy grin on his face as he counted his bag of gold._

 _There is another world..._

She let out a deep sigh as a deep sleep finally claimed her.

 _There is a better world..._

...

Odin rose from his throne, jaw set like stone as he looked out over his kingdom.  
He sighed deeply, a ripple of green light shimmering over his golden armour as the sun set over the peaceful city below.  
If one were to stand close enough, they may have spied the tears brimming in that single emerald green eye.


End file.
